customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
In all the Custom Robo games, there is always a main protagonist. He is the character that you control and his name is chosen by the player Custom Robo (N64) The Custom Robo series' first hero. A transfer student characterized by his blue hair and red bandana, he started Custom Robo when his mother got him Ray as a present. Together with Shinichi and Karin, he plans to become the Champion of the Great Robo Cup. However, they were also involved in a conspiracy instigated by the Dread Army. His mother acts as a scientist at the hospital while his father is often found reading the newspaper at home. In Custom Robo V2, he is simply known as the Champion and is fought by V2's Hero during the Grand Finals of the Great Robo Cup. He is silent in the first game, but he speaks to the V2 hero before the final match starts. Based on the dialogue and his actions, he is a kind boy who has a passion for Custom Robo battles, often dreaming about battles even before obtaining Ray. In Custom Robo GX, it is revealed by Angelica that he is studying abroad. As such, he is not seen in the game at all. Custom Robo GX The Hero from Custom Robo GX is a young boy with blue hair. At the start of the game, he obtains X-Ray as a birthday present from his mother. From there, he joins his friends Yusuke and Hitomi (who are to the right and left of the hero in the picture, respectively) in order to win the Master Competition and become recognized as the Champion of Custom Robo by winning the Great Robo Cup, the final tournament of the Master Competition. During their matches in the C-Rank Tournaments, the heroes meet up with Mamoru, a 3 time Great Robo Cup Champion who is now a member of the Police Department. Seeing the Hero's progress, Mamoru decided to ask him and his friends to help him on investigating a European Electronics company known as the Nikaidou Group, '''which produces electronic devices and Custom Robos, including Autonomous Robos. Mamoru shows the protagonists video footage of a Lightning Sky robo (later shown to be Hellfire) stealing technology known as the Quantum Chip. However, no Commanders were present in the video footage. The police department therefore believes that the Nikaidou Group is responsible for the theft due to the fact that the company makes Autonomous Robos (and the fact that the Department believes that the Nikaidou Group makes Illegal Parts). The heroes then continue on with the tournaments. Eventually, the heroes are told by Mamoru that illegal tournaments are being held at an undisclosed location. He wants the heroes to find the location and gives them a membership card that supposedly can be used to enter the facility. The heroes eventually find the location of the illegal tournaments (a creepy, spooky mansion in the woods) and try to enter the tournaments. However, Yanai, the mansion's bouncer, tells the heroes that while the membership card can be used to view matches, entry codes are needed in order to enter the tournaments. The heroes go back to the police department and tell Mamoru the intel they received. He tells them that he'll work on something. After a couple more tournaments, Mamoru gives the group a nanomachine scanner in order to find spies working for the Nikaidou Group, as the spies use nanomachines in order to boost their performance. He believes that the spies have codes needed to enter the illegal tournaments. His assumption is proven correct as each spy gives up their code (willingly or unwillingly). After winning the illegal tournaments (whose champions are the '''Four Heavenly Kings aren't present for the tournaments but use long distance technologies in order to control their robo from afar), Yanai brings the heroes to the masked owner of the group holding the tournaments, claiming that they have a present for them. The owner of the tournaments (and thus the Nikaidou Group) asks the heroes to join him as he wants aspiring young commanders. As the heroes contemplate on what to do, Marv bursts in and spills the beans on the heroes plan, stating that he wanted in on the mission. The heroes and Marv are then thrown into the dungeon of the mansion, having all of their parts confiscated by Yanai. The heroes later do manage to escape their dungeon cell (Marv apparently avoided having his parts confiscated) and try to find a way out of the mansion. The Hero finds his old X-Ray robo on a table, mutilated beyond useability due to experimentation. However, after opening up a locked box, he obtains a new robo known as Ray Sky, which has parts from X-Ray, as well as other parts like the Rayfall Gun. They use it to escape the mansion. After getting all the way up to the final matches of the Great Robo Cup, it is revealed that the Masked Man has kidnapped Hitomi and that he wants the Hero and Yusuke to go alone to Marsh Mountains if they care for her safety. After using a helicopter provided to them by the Lambda Ltd. Corporation, the two boys infiltrate the facility (hidden under a stone slab). Once in the facility, they find a note that indicates that the Nikaidou Group knows that they are in the facility and that the heroes must play a game in order to rescue Hitomi. They must defeat the Four Heavenly Kings and obtain keycards to open the Master Door. The Four Heavenly Kings (Ryuujin (Hellfire), Camilla (Claymore), Gaiou (Bigfoot), and Yanai (Demon Blaze)) are defeated by the Hero and the Master Door is opened. From there, the two boys meet the masked man again, who is finally unmasked. He reveals himself as Nikaidou, the leader of the Nikaidou Group (obviously). He then reveals his plans to the Hero, stating that in order to free Hitomi, the Hero must allow his mind to be copied into a special recording machine while the two of them do battle. After all, the Hero's mind is indeed the strongest as he was able to beat all of the Illegal Tournaments, the Four Heavenly Kings, and all of the tournaments so far. That way, Nikaidou can use the Quantum Chip to create an Artificial Intelligence Program that can be used to make an army of Autonomous Custom Robos. If the hero chooses to let his mind get copied, he will free Hitomi as if nothing ever happened. Nikaidou allows the two of them to discuss what to do in a separate room, but threatens to hurt Hitomi if they try to contact the police. The hero and Yusuke leave the room in order to discuss what to do. It is revealed that the police have found the facility thanks to Takehiro and Hikomaru (the grandson of the president of Lambda Ltd. who let them use his helicopter). However, they will only enter once the Hero gives the signal to do so. The two boys enter the facility again and feign their compliance to Nikaidou, claiming that the Hero will connect himself to the Brain Scanner. However, they rush Nikaidou, forcing him to battle them with his Excalibur. Nikaidou loses, but then he activates Nanomachines that are inside his body to boost his commanding performance. Koushirou, the current champion of the Great Robo Cup, then barges in and challenges Nikaidou to a match for the thrill of the battle. Nikaidou loses again, but then decides to use the Ultimate Robo that the Nikaidou Group has developed, Dark Chimera. Koushirou challenges Nikaidou again and quickly loses to him. The Hero challenges Dark Chimera and then realizes that he cannot damage it. Mamoru then enters the scene and gives the Hero AIRS in order to defeat Nikaidou. The hero succeeds in defeating Dark Chimera. Nikaidou is knocked unconscious due to the strain of commanding such a powerful Illegal Robo. The base starts to self destruct. The Hero, his friends, and the Police Department manage to escape. However, the members of the Nikaidou group weren't so lucky. The next day comes and the Hero returns AIRS to the Police Department and goes back to the Great Robo Cup. He faces against Koushirou and wins a best 2 out of 3. Various characters in the story congratulate the Hero for his great performance (and Yusuke calls himself the Champion Navigator due to him being the guide of the entire game). Koushirou then realizes the true power of friendship and tells the hero to not make the same mistakes that he has. After the credits, the Hero is invited to the Master Isle (and is introduced to Lady P, the Robo Doc's Daughter) to compete in Limit Battles and the Battle Tower, where S-Rank and GX Rank Tournaments. The Hero eventually wins these tournament (and gets AIRS back) and finds the Dark Station, where Illegal Tournaments are held (in fact, using Illegal Parts doubles the prize money earned!). At these tournaments, it is revealed that while the Spies of Nikaidou survived (as they weren't in the self-destructing facility), only the AI chips of the Four Heavenly Kings and Nikaidou remain of the company. At the final battle of the Nightmare Cup, it is discovered that an AI of the Hero was successfully created. The Hero defeats the AI version of himself and wins the tournament. He later returns to Lady P's lab and is declared a Super Commander by Lady P and Mamoru. The game ends here. Custom Robo (GameCube) "I'd like to see his last wish fulfilled. A Commander, huh? Yeah, I can do it!" The Hero from Custom Robo GC is a young man who only had his (now deceased) mother and father as family and lives in a Triplex Apartment. After recieving a will and a letter to become a commander by his father, the hero sets out to fulfill his last wish. At the beginning of the game he applied to bounty hunting jobs and finally is employed at Steel hearts. He takes to the team and manages to grow in experience. He commands the robo Ray 01,which was given to him by Linda after preventing a robbery. The watch on his arm in reality is the memory erasure device used to stop Rahu and unknown number of years ago. Portrait Gallery Hero (Normal).png|Hero (BR) (Normal) Hero (Serious).png|Hero (BR) (Serious) Hero (Joy).png|Hero (BR) (Joy) Hero (Ambition).png|Hero (BR) (Ambitious) Hero (Sorrow).png|Hero (BR) (Sorrow) Hero (Thinking).png|Hero (BR) (Thinking) Hero (Shocked).png|Hero (BR) (Shocked) Hero (Smart Alec).png|Hero (BR) (Exacerbation) (USA) Hero (Smart Alec) (Japan).png|Hero (BR) (Exacerbation) (Japan) GXCE01_5668f06f_14.png|Hero (BR) (Sleepy) Trivia *In the North American version, the long red headband is removed, though it can still be seen in the instruction manual. **Despite this an NPC at the lab refers to it as a "goofy hair ribbon" as if the item of clothing is still visible. *He is the oldest protagonist in the Custom Robo Series, being in his late teens. *He has the most portraits out of all playable characters. *He is the only playable character to have dialogue other than player input. Custom Robo Arena The Hero from Custom Robo Arena is very similar in appearance to the hero from Custom Robo V2. He is smart and a very skilled commander. He sports red hair and what some would consider a resemblance to the Ray series of robos. His father and sister are researchers at NeoBrain. It is suggested by the dialogue with the Doppelganger that he has feelings for Liv. Category:Custom Robo GC Characters Category:Custom Robo Arena Characters